Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore (Season 1)
Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore, also known as Cube vs. Pack, YouTuber Winter, or Pack Winter UHC (simply Pack UHC), is an event UHC that's hosted by the Pack. The season premiered on December 28, 2015 and concluded on January 07, 2016. The series introduced the original twenty-six participants which consist of the Cube UHC group (12), H3M group (11), and many more (3). Production In UHC mode, health does not automatically regenerate, so players must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. In addition, smelting is instant but will still require smelting materials + a furnace. Golden heads obtained from your opponents can be combined into an even more powerful head. Strength potions, fishing rod knockback, and horses are disabled. The size of the world is 2000x2000. Episodes Participants Summary Early Fighting In early episode 2, the enchanted HyperDarkness and the unenchanted but diamond-chestplated N00CH found each other. Hyper's enchants came through for him to be the victor of that fight. After that, Kiingtong and Justin (AciDicBliTzz) found each other in a cave and Kiing rushed in on Justin, however Justin placed lava and a glitch happened where the lava practically insta-killed Kiing. Noboom then burned to death but was revived by the moderator. Later, Woofless found Straub in a cave, snuck up to him, and killed him with relative easiness. Lots of Deaths Graser was saving his diamonds for armor instead of weapons and was farming string when the border TPed him into Vikk at the border. Graser, enchanted, chased Vikk and he tried to build up. This failed and the tick glitch occurred and killed Vikkstar. Sidearms and ShadowBeatz both then died from the lava glitch, both trying and failing to kill ChocoTheChocobo. The unenchanted KYR SP33DY was then killed by Rusher, and Landon died to the lava glitch (to be respawned later.) Diamond chestplated, Pokediger1 defeated Choco with the tick glitch and the fire glitch both in his favour. The newly respawned Nathan was snuck up on and easily slain by Woofless, who gained his second kill of the UHC. It was then Graser10 and Pokediger1 both killed by the tick glitch by both Grapeapplesauce and Hyperdarkness. Mid-Game Unenchanted Preston wondered upon the vulnerable AshleyMariee and killed her with ease. Then the unlikely Hyperdarkness fought Grapeapplesauce and defeated him with the fire glitch on his Fire Aspect diamond sword. Strangely, Landon found Justin and tried to kill him with lava, the glitch that got him respawned, and failed only to be easily killed by the enchanted Acidic. After this, Justin found someone else, CampingRusher. Rusher was unluckily killed by Justin letting him make his diamond legs. The 3/4 diamond Kenworth found Acidic and killed him with the tick glitch in his favour. Final 10 Dfield and PeteZahHutt met without either of them killing eachother. Soon after, Dfield was discovered by Kenworth and was slain by Kenny. Not long after, Dylan and PeteZahHutt ran into eachother, with CreeperFarts lurking about aswell, and Pete accidently used the lava which was a huge advantage in killing the Full diamond Hyper. After killing Dylan, Creeper ran straight past, stealing the loot from Pete. After this, Pete retreated to the caves but was unfortunate when he forgot to press his sneak key and fell to his death. Later on in the UHC, Ant was down to half a heart. He ran back but was shot in the water by Woofless. Subsequently, Rob looted his things and Pwincessly shocked him and attempted to kill him but failed. Kara was also shot by Woofless. Swiftly, HeyImBee tried to jump Rob but failed aswell and resulted in Woofless getting a hat-trick of bow kills. The Finals The final four consisted of: TBNRfrags, Kenny, Woofless and Huahwi. Huahwi found Woofless and surprised him with an excellent combo. Unfortunately for Huahwi, he did not have the tick glitch, Woofless did and unfairly killed him. Later on in the episode, Kenworth and Woofless found eachother and played a close fight. TBNRKenWorth was the eventual victor and left the two TBNRs to battle it out. After an episode in the nether, Preston gained his strong protection armour. This was not enough to withstand his foolish fall which killed him. This ended up branding Kenny as the Cube vs H3M UHC Season 1 Victor! Elimination *''NoBoom's second death is not included as it was not explained. However, this death would have been between Vikk's and Straub's during the beginning of Episode 3.'' *''LandonMC died several times during Episode 3. '' *''Ypperin, the server administrator also died during Episode 3, but is not counted because they're not a participant.'' Kills Trivia *The roster includes twelve Cube UHC participants, eleven H3M members, and 3 others Minecraft YouTubers. **Of the three: AshleyMarieeGaming, Pwincessly, and AcidicBlitzz are associated with H3M. *There was a glitch throughout this season causing people to get almost Instant killed by touching lava. However, NoBoomGaming and LandonMC, two of the victims, do get revived, as the lava glitch is thought unfair. **Kiingtong, SideArms and ShadowBeatz were also killed by lava instantaneously, but were not revived due to dying because of another player. **In Episode 4, the lava glitch was claimed to be fixed, but according to NoBoomGaming, the glitch was never fixed and played a major role in this UHC. This is supported by Hyperdarkness' fight with PeteZahHutt which resulted in his death mostly because of the lava glitch. *Vikk and Ashley make a return to somewhat Cube UHC season since their absent from the fifth season. **With their inclusion, the number of Cube UHC participants would rise to fourteen. **Rusher's inclusion would also rise the H3M members to twelve. Gallery Cube vs. Pack Straub.jpg|Straub's Thumbnail Cube vs. Pack Preston.jpg Cube vs. Pack Rusher.jpg Cube vs. Pack Poke.jpg Cube vs. Pack Pete.jpg Cube vs. Pack Noboom.jpg Cube vs. Pack Ken.jpg Cube vs. Pack Hyper.jpg Cube vs. Pack Huahwi.jpg Cube vs. Pack Will.jpg Cube vs. Pack Graser.jpg Cube vs. Pack Grape.jpg Cube vs. Pack Dfield.jpg Cube vs. Pack Creeps.jpg Cube vs. Pack Woofless.jpg Cube vs. Pack Ashley.jpg Cube vs. Pack Bee.jpg Acidic.jpg References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:H3M Category:Series Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:YouTuber Category:Solo UHC Season Category:Ended Series Category:Videos Category:Cube vs H3M